Timekeeper
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Christine Chronos is another ghost hybrid who appears in Danny's town and befriends him. The two discover they have a special bond.


"What are you saying?" I said, flat on my back in the hospital bed. "I can't do it. I can't pretend to be someone's friend just so they can help me unlock the mysteries of my powers!"

"I know it seems odd, honey, but…there's no other person in the world who could understand your case," said my momma.

"How did you get that information?" I asked them.

"An e-mail from the boy's parents, of course," replied my dad.

I glared at him. "So, let me get this straight," I began. "I'm supposed to figure out how to live like a normal kid until I can get this 'Danny Fenton' person to talk to me about his powers?"

"It's going to be okay, honey," my mom said, as if I was just worried about moving to a new school. "We'll be right there with you the whole way."

"Sure, Mom, whatever," I replied, falling backward on the bed.

"Oh, honey, you know we would do something different if we could."

"I just want to be…normal again!"

"Maybe this boy can help."

"Do you expect him to be a genius?"

"No, I just-"

"Never mind, Mom, just go away."

I turned over, avoiding her gaze as I tried to remember how to fall asleep.

It was much too early to be awake, or so I thought as I got out of bed on the Monday morning that I was supposed start high school again.

I made a point of groaning and making loud noises around the kitchen as I got my breakfast. It was even difficult to eat without phasing through something, so my parents had me wearing a few things that were supposed to "help." Yeah right. It was as if they wanted me to stand out in this new school. ARRRGH!

I stared into space all through my morning classes, concentrating on controlling my horrible powers. Then a name disturbed my thoughts halfway through third period.

"Danny Fenton!" the teacher shouted. "Please give me whatever it is you're working on, and go to the office!"

"But, Mr. Lancer, I-"

"I don't want to hear it! Now march!"

That's the other hybrid? He's…normal. Really normal. Too normal. I thought, raising my hand in the air.

"Excuse me, Mr. Lancer," I said in a respectful tone. "Do you mind if I go with him? You see, I have to go to the bathroom, and I don't know where it is…"

"Yeah, yeah, just go," said Mr. Lancer in a resigned voice, taking a seat at his desk and massaging his temples with his thumbs.

As soon as we were outside the classroom, I turned to Danny.

"Wow, you aren't much of a rebel, considering…" I said in an elusive tone.

"Considering what?" Danny said in an innocent voice.

"You act like it's hard to figure out or something," I said, grinning.

"What do you know?" he replied, narrowing his blue eyes at me.

"I need help," I said, lowering my eyes. "And you're the only other half ghost I know of, so I thought…"

"Wait a second, who told you what I was?"

"Your parents e-mailed us," I replied.

Danny stared at me. "They don't know about my powers…" He said quietly.

"Who does?"

"No one, except my sister and my two best friends, Sam and Tucker…and my enemies," He replied.

"But who e-mailed us then?"

"I don't know."

"Oh…" I replied. "I-I promise I'll help you find out who did it if you help me learn to control my powers." I stuck out my hand hesitantly. "Shake on it?"

He shook my hand.

"Come on, let's go," He said, transforming into a ghost in front of me.

"Go where?" I asked, confused.

"The Cliffs," he replied simply, then grabbed my wrist and the next thing I knew, we were soaring high above the school, and then far above the city as well. The morning sun made the windows on the buildings shine as if they were made of gold.

"So…my name's Danny," He said, not even shouting over the wind. For some reason, I heard him anyway.

"Mine's Christine, after my great grandmother the opera star," I replied, finding my voice carried over the wind as well.

"Oh, there it is," He whispered.

I saw it before I could reply. I gasped at the beautiful sight before my eyes. The Cliffs were made of smooth limestone that looked cleaner than our kitchen floor, and the sides were dotted with caves that sparkled with what I expected were millions of crystals.

"Wow," I whispered.

We touched down at the edge of a cliff. I was very glad of the fence around the cliff's edge, since I had no idea if I could manage to fly if I fell off.

"Yeah, I always come here to think," he replied, changing back to human form and then sitting down on the edge of the cliff and dangling his legs over the side. "So…what's your story?"

I stared at him for a moment.

"First of all, it's not even my fault. I was just opening my e-mail, and there it was, hidden among a pile of junk mail," I began. "I remember it said happy birthday on it, and, since it really was my birthday, I decided to open it-thinking it was from a friend. So then, I opened it…and the next thing I knew, I was flat on my back on a hospital bed. My parents told me that you were the only one who could help me…"

"They were right about that," he replied. "Anyone else would've sent you to the Guys in White, who would only…hurt you."

He looked at me in an odd way. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"I…" I looked at him for a moment. Black hair, blue eyes…the same face…so long ago…but what…? "…can't remember."

I chewed on my ring. It's a habit I have, when I can't remember something. My ring is just like an engagement ring, but it was never used as one, since my great grandmother died before being wed to her (second) fiancé. I still wear it on my ring finger, like an heirloom in her honor.

Danny stared at me for a moment. He must think I'm a total moron, chewing on my ring like this, I thought.

"I don't think that," he replied aloud.

"Y-you can hear what I'm thinking?" I said aloud.

"What?" he said. "I—didn't mean to…it was loud and clear."

Can you hear what I'm thinking?

Oh my gosh, I can. How weird. CREEEEEPY!

Ouch! Don't yell like that, you'll give me a headache!

Sorry.

But…how are we doing this?

I don't know…but I think it might be because we both have ghost powers.

Whoa…I just noticed…it's really easy to control my powers when I'm around you…especially this one.

Interesting.

"We should get back now…" I said quietly.

"Yeah, I guess," He replied, standing up and going ghost.

He took my hand this time, and we were off, soaring back to the school.


End file.
